onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Эпизод 664
Краткое содержание At the Flower Field, the Dwarf army and the Straw Hat Piratesbegin to move out, with Franky taking the front entrance via the toy house while the rest of the army take the secret underground tunnel that leads to the harbor. Franky, remembering Luffy'sorders to go all out, creates a huge ruckus in front of the toy house grabbing the attention of every officer in the Donquixote Pirates. In the ensuing chaos, Senor Pink who is guarding the entrance prepares to face Franky. In the underground tunnel, the dwarves explains to Usopp of the Donquixote Family and the identities and strengths of the officers who are running the operations. As they reach the end of the tunnel, the army find themselves directly underneath the palace plateau where the huge harbor is located. Unnoticed by anyone, the army prepares to find their target, Sugar who is guarded by Trebol himself. Полное содержание With the Army moving out, the Thunder Soldier, Robin, Usopp and Franky move out. While Leo shows them a secret passage to the underground, Usopp notes its very narrow and Franky is too large to go through as he and Robin alone are barely able to fit. Leo appologizes mentioning large humans weren't meant for the passage. Franky asks how he can find another way in and the soldier reveals he can go through the Toy House above ground, but is against that idea. He reveals it's only called a house because of its appearance, but there are no beds inside and all the toys continue to work even in night. Usopp then asks if that means that all the toys over Dressrosa are tired even now from working all day and night and the soldier says its true with the exeption of himself. Franky decides to go through the house alone stating if he causes a commotion up there then they can take out Sugar much easier. Franky arrives at the toy house as the lower members recognize him as "Cyborg Franky". They then report to Senor Pink. Pink is seen eating a tomato while a woman tells him not to eat it since it will get messy. But he ignores her and rips her swimsuit off to use it as a napkin. However, the women are swooned by him while he tells him they should go after younger men despite thier claim. When he says he doesn't like children, they swoon again calling him "hard-boiled". Franky doesn't seem to care what's going on and uses his coup do vent and attacks the house. As that is going on, Doflamingo, Diamante, Pica and Trebol can hear the commotion via den den mushi. In the underground tunnel, the dwarves explains to Usopp the size of the Donquixote Family and the identities and strengths of the officers who are running the operations. As they reach the end of the tunnel, the army find themselves directly underneath the palace plateau where the huge harbor is located. Unnoticed by anyone, the army prepares to find their target, Sugar who is guarded by Trebol himself. They all arrive underground into a portyard as Usopp reacts shocked by the size of it. Персонажи в порядке появления Примечания к аниме *Аниме добавляет следующие сцены: **Когда Луффи, Зоро и Кин’эмон направляются ко дворцу, Кин’эмон узнаёт, что у Луффи есть брат, и когда Луффи говорит, что он жив, Зоро сначала подумал об Эйсе. **Фрэнки плачет, когда узнаёт, что игрушки и гномы работают в подземном порту. **Фрэнки использует "Мощную Правую" против Сеньора Пинка. **Кога Сулейман бросает Ребекке вызов, та пытается использовать против него "Танец клинка над водой", но ничего не получается. *В манге Сеньор Пинк "подплыл" к Фрэнки сзади и бросил его на суплекс. В аниме же он просто проплыл под ним и встал против ФРэнки лицом к лицу. *В манге Мидоус был поражён Хакубой в конце блока D. В аниме же Ацилия сбрасывает его за пределы ринга. В этот же момент имя Мидоуса произносится Гатзом впервые. Навигация по сайту ca:Episodi 664 en:Episode 664 es:Episodio 664 fr:Épisode 664 it:Episodio 664